For The Love of Dr Owens
by LissyGray
Summary: Emily Owens was in love with her med school friend, Will. He rejected her and was now dating her arch nemesis, Cassandra. Things were a little weird between them, but they were working it out. Enter Dr. Micah Barnes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters or likenesses of Emily Owens, M.D.**

* * *

Emily finished changing after her shift and walked out of the locker room. She was rifling through her purse looking for the keys to her Volvo when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry." she quickly said as she looked up and saw Dr. Barnes smiling at her, "Dr. Barnes."

"I told you to call me, Micah. Stop making me feel old. I'm not that much older than you." He replied with a laugh.

She smiled, "Well, my shift is over. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, you're not coming out to the bar?"

"What?" she then realized he was in his street clothes as well, "For what?"

"Dr. Collins's birthday," He eyed her suspiciously, "Is something going on? I thought you and Dr. Collins were close."

"We are. We're great friends." _I still have a crush on him. I'm trying to cope with him dating my arch nemesis even though he thinks I'm trying to get over him._

"Uh huh," He said not believing her, "It doesn't bother you that he's dating Dr. Kopelson?"

_Is he reading my mind? _"No, of course not." she smiled a nervous smile, "Why would it bother me?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, especially the night of your birthday party, but that's none of my business." He said with a shrug and walked away, "See you tomorrow, Dr. Owens."

Emily wasn't sure what just happened. Something in her mind told her she needed to find out. She mustered up what little confidence she had and ran after Micah. She caught up to him at the elevators as he pressed the down button. He stood there smiling, but didn't let on that he knew she was standing next to him.

_Micah was sexy when he smiled. Damn. Emily get that thought out of your head. _"Micah,"

"It's Micah now, huh?" he turned to look at her still smiling.

"I mean, we're both not on shift and you told me to..."

Micah laughed as the elevator opened, "Over-thinking again, Emily."

"You're right. Sorry." She responded as they got on the elevator.

"Don't apologize for being you, Emily." He leaned over and whispered to her since there were other occupants in the small space. He saw her begin to blush and hid his smile behind his hands as he secretly enjoyed her blushing because of him.

They rode the elevator in silence. _Why are you blushing? Stop that. Was that a compliment or an insult? His cologne smells nice. Whoa! Emily, are you listening to yourself? You cannot go for Dr. Barnes. Micah. He's a resident, you're an intern. _

__"Dr. Owens," Micah called trying to snap her out of her trance, "Emily,"

Emily glanced at him, "What? Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you were going to ride the elevator all night or come to the bar with me." He said as he stepped out. She quickly came out of the elevator and stood facing him.

"Well, it is Will's birthday. He'd be upset if I didn't show up for at least a little bit."

Micah frowned at hearing Will's name, but recovered rapidly before she noticed and clapped his hands together. "Good. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Micah wasn't sure what he was thinking. He knew it wasn't a good idea to try and get involved with Emily. He was her mentor and teacher, even if he was only a few years older than her. He couldn't help it though, especially after his mother said something about them after one of her chemo treatments a few weeks back. Emily was smart, funny (even though she didn't know it), pretty, and quirky. He noticed that everyone thought her quirks were weird, but he liked them. They made her stand out from the other doctors.

The only complication was Will Collins. Emily's med school friend and crush. He saw the way she looked at Will at her birthday party and it hurt him that she didn't look at him that way, which is why he left immediately after her cello performance. He had to be her mentor and he had tried that. He was being short with her the week before and didn't act friendly towards her. She called him out on it partway through the shift when he ran into her getting coffee outside. He told her the reasons and she let it drop, but then brought it up again later in the elevator and told him it sucked and that she liked being his friend. He didn't know what to say and said nothing as the doors closed.

Yet here he was making sure she went to Will's birthday celebration because he wanted to spend time with her outside of work.

"Em, you made it. Looks like you dragged Dr. Barnes along, too." Will stated as he gave Micah a bit of a glare as if he was protecting Emily. Micah just smiled.

"No, actually he convinced me to come. I was a little tired, but it's your birthday! Why wouldn't I be here?" she replied as she hugged him. Micah stopped smiling and Will smirked at him before releasing her. Cassandra came up to them just as Will was stepping back from Emily.

"Hey, Pits. I thought you said you were too tired to come out." Cassandra said looking a little bit annoyed as she put her arms around Will's waist.

"Actually, I was the one who dragged her out." Micah immediately came to Emily's defense. Emily nodded in agreement. Cassandra looked like she was about to say something, but Will knowingly pulled her away saying something about getting more drinks and waving at Emily and Micah to go have fun.

Micah went up to the bar and ordered a couple of drink for them. They found a table near where everyone else was hanging out and sat down.

"So, where is Dr. Hamata?" Emily asked him after she took a sip of her drink.

"Kelly? Uh, we're kind of on a break." he replied quickly and took a long swig of his beer.

"Oh," Emily took another sip of her drink and looked around to see who was there, also to avoid looking at Micah._ What exactly does that mean? _, "Do you mind me asking what happened?"

Micah's eyes got a little bit wider for a moment before he spoke, "Uh, it's something I don't want to talk about right now, but I do want to tell you about it at some point."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

"No, I really do, but this isn't the time and place." Before she had a chance to think about what he said he got up to get more drinks. Tyra sauntered over and sat in an empty chair.

"Dr. Barnes, huh? What's going on there?" Tyra nodded towards the bar at Micah.

"Nothing," Emily responded as she blushed a little, "I think." _Honestly, I really don't know what's going on. I intend to figure it out though. _

"Okay, just don't get in the middle of something you shouldn't. In other words, be careful." she said as she saw hot Molly walk in and wanted to go say hello, "Talk to you later."

Emily waved her off with a smile and Micah returned with more drinks. He liked seeing Emily smile and he smiled as well.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked as he set her drink in front of her, "Did Tyra say something bad about me?"

She laughed, "No, she was just coming over to say hi."

Emily didn't realize it, but Micah could tell when she was lying. She would scrunch her nose and mouth in a funny, cute Emily way. He knew whatever it was that it wasn't bad because she'd been smiling. They drank and chatted with colleagues for a couple hours before Emily decided she needed to go home and sleep. She called a cab (she would just get her car tomorrow) and waited outside the bar to get some fresh air as she was a little tipsy from not eating much during her shift. She leaned against a light pole while she waited.

"Hey, you okay? Leaving already?" she felt Micah's hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily tried to stand up straight too fast and very nearly tripped on her own shoes if Micah hadn't immediately put his arms around her waist.

"No, you're not. Did you call a cab?" he asked concerned. She nodded and gave him a cheesy grin.

"I guess I'm a little more than tipsy."

"I'd say so. Did you eat anything today?"

"I had a salad and an apple."

"What about breakfast and dinner?"

"No breakfast, woke up late. I haven't had dinner yet." Emily responded feeling hungry all of a sudden.

"Well, it's only 7:30. You should sober up a bit before going home. Come to my place and I'll cook something." Micah offered because he didn't want the night to end, but also because he was genuinely worried about her.

"Okay. I am kind of hungry," she replied as the cab showed up and they got in.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Micah's apartment fifteen minutes later and Emily sat on the sofa sipping a water while Micah searched through his refrigerator to see what he could cook.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Emily called from the sofa. _I'm not sure being here is a good idea. Micah has been acting a bit different, but I can't seem to figure out what's going on. _

"No, I've got this, Owens." He grabbed ingredients for making clam linguine, "but you can come and chat with me in the kitchen while I cook."

She obliged and appeared in the kitchen moments later. "Hi,"

"Hi," he said smiling, "Do you like seafood?"

"Yeah, I love seafood. What are you making?" she questioned while leaning her back against the counter still a bit tipsy.

"Clam linguine," he replied as he began chopping some fresh garlic.

She watched silently as he quickly prepared all the ingredients. Every now and then he'd look over at her and smile. _I thought he wanted me to come in here and chat with him, but he isn't saying anything to me and he keeps smiling at me. He's really cute. _

"Hey, where'd you go?" he was holding a fork with some linguine and sauce and pulled her out of her thoughts, "Try this,"

She looked over at him and he brought the fork up to her mouth. _He's feeding me. This is odd, but endearing. _She closed her mouth over the prongs and pulled the food off the fork. As the pasta and sauce touched her tongue she closed her eyes and smiled. It tasted fantastic. She heard Micah laugh and opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked and blushed.

"You have a little sauce right here," he smiled and brought his thumb up to the corner of her lips and gently wiped it off. Instead of wiping the sauce on a towel, he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it off. Emily became even redder. He smiled, but then immediately turned around realizing that even he was frazzled by what he just did. He grabbed a couple plates from the cabinet and began to plate the clam linguine.

"Go and sit down. I'll bring the food in."

"Are you sure? I can take my own plate." she said as he waved her off and so she left to go sit down on the sofa.

As soon as she left the kitchen, he put the plate down and sighed. _What are you doing, Micah? You shouldn't have done that. I love being around that woman. Okay, I have got to tell her tonight. _He filled both plates, placed forks in a couple cloth napkins and brought them out to the living room.

They ate happily and talked about work and life in general. Micah finished his food and placed the plate on the coffee table.

"I want to talk to you about something," he said to her as she finished her last bite of pasta and placed her plate next to his. She could see it was serious by the look in his eyes.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked while wiping her mouth with her napkin. He shifted so that he was facing her on the sofa.

"First, are you still feeling tipsy?" he cocked his head slightly and smiled.

"No, the food helped." she smiled back.

He nodded and cleared his throat, "Emily, I like you."

"I like you too, Micah."

He could see from her expression that she didn't understand what he meant.

"No, Emily." he hesitated contemplating if he really wanted to say it this time, "I am attracted to you."

"Oh," she realized her mistake and blushed a beet red. _Crap! Oh, crap._ W_hat do I do? What do I say? Micah is attracted to me? _

__"Wow, I've never seen anyone turn that red before." he smiled at her trying to lighten the mood. _What do I do now?_

__She brought her hands to her face and felt the heat radiating before she even touched her skin. "Uh..." she tried to say something, but couldn't think of what to say for fear she'd say the wrong thing.

"How do you feel about me?" he reached over and gently took her hands into his, "I really need to know because it's been driving me crazy for weeks."

"Micah, I'm attracted to you, but..." Before she finished her thought, he had placed his soft lips on hers and lightly kissed her. He pulled back.

"But what?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"You're a resident and I'm an intern." she said without taking her eyes off of him. _I shouldn't be doing this, but he's so freaking sexy right now._

__"Can we talk about that later? I'm a bit distracted by this beautiful woman sitting in front of me." She nodded and he kissed her again, but this time she kissed back.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily woke up earlier than normal because she had to take the bus to work since she left her car there. She had exactly 3 text messages.

Tyra Dupre: Sooo...did something happen with Dr. Barnes last night? Tell me!

Will Collins: Hey, did I see you leave with Dr. Barnes last night? Em, is there something you're not telling me?

Micah Barnes: Good morning! Hope you're well this morning. See you at work. ;-)

Emily read all the messages before deciding what to say to each person. She texted Tyra: I really want to talk to you in person, to Will: There is nothing to tell. I did, in fact, leave with Dr. Barnes, but only to grab a bite to eat, and lastly to Micah: Morning. All is well. We still need to talk about it and I'll see you at work.

Emily wondered when she got to work, who would pounce on her first. She was actually hoping Micah would find her first because she really needed to talk to him before she spoke to the other two. Then, she remembered that Joyce Barnes was having a chemo treatment that day and went to go find her because surely Micah would be stopping by before his shift started. She was correct in her assumption as she rounded the corner to the room Joyce was in, Micah stood with his back to her joking with his mother. Joyce smiled when she saw Emily and waved her over. Micah turned to see who she was beckoning and he smiled that irresistible smile of his.

"Hi," Emily greeted both of them. She stood next to Micah and leaned in to whisper "We need to talk."

He turned to her and said at normal voice volume, "Mom already knows."

"Oh,"

"It's okay, dear. I'm happy for you two. I was wondering when Micah would confess to you." Joyce said smiling.

"Mom," Micah said feeling self conscience.

Emily smiled and he smiled back before taking her hand in his. "What if someone sees us?" _Micah that's sweet, but someone might see us. Oh, I hope no one walks by. _

"I know you're worried because the whole resident-intern issue. There isn't a rule about not dating. It's just frowned upon because people will think you get certain patients because of favoritism by me or that it'd be a distraction at work."

She nodded her head, "So, are we going to tell people?"

"We don't need to announce it to the whole hospital. We'll be professional at work and let people think what they want. It's our business and as long as it doesn't distract from the work we do here, it shouldn't matter to them." He replied looking her in the eyes.

"You and I both know our patients come before us." She stated simply.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, which made her blush a little. "Good. Now you better get to your morning rounds meeting. Dr. Bandari already knows where I'm at this morning."

"Okay, I'll see you later." She said to both of them before leaving.

As soon as she got out in the hall, she sprinted to the stairway as the elevator would be too slow just to go one floor up. She got to the meeting just in time, but Dr. Gina Bandari gave her the usual disapproving glare before beginning. _Why does she always look at me like that? I swear she doesn't like me. _A nudge in her side brought her out of her thoughts, it was Tyra. Tyra had a grin on her face, but Will was standing next to Tyra and frowning at Emily. She mouthed, "What?" to both of them.

"Dr. Owens, Dr. Collins, you two do the work up on the asthma patient." Dr. Bandari handed Will the chart. Emily and Will parted from the group immediately.

_So, it's going to be Will first. _They walked silently for a moment before Will blurted out, "What's going on with you and Dr. Barnes?"

"Nothing," she wasn't trying to lie to Will, but it was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

He paused for a moment and turned to look at her, "Don't lie to me, Em. You're blushing."

They stopped outside the patient's room and stood there staring each other down.

"If there is something going on between Micah and me, it's our business." Emily hissed at him.

"Like it was your business with Cassandra and me?" he retorted drawing his lips into a thin line.

"That was different. I was trying to protect you."

"No, it's not, Emily. I'm just trying to protect you because we're friends."

"Thank you, but be a friend and let me make my own decisions. We have a patient to attend to." She said exasperated.

"Fine," he responded angrily before putting his mind to the patient at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Tyra finally was able to chat with Emily a bit.

"So, what's going on with Dr. Barnes and you?" Tyra asked excitedly and quietly.

"We're together, but we're taking it a day at a time. This has to stay between you and me. We're not hiding it, but we're also not flaunting it around the hospital." Emily replied with a concerned look on her face.

Tyra laughed, "Don't worry. You know I can keep a secret, but what about Dr. Hamata?"

"He told me they were on a break. I guess I need to talk to him about that."

"Uh oh, she's coming this way." Tyra whispered as Dr. Kelly Hamata came around the corner.

_Crap! Okay, Emily. Act normal. _Kelly saw them and walked over.

"Hi," she looked at both of them, "Dr. Owens, can I speak to you alone?"

Tyra's eyes got wide and then, Emily said, "Sure,"

"I'll see you later," Tyra said quickly and ran off to check on some lab work.

Dr. Hamata waited until Tyra was gone and then smiled at Emily.

"I know about Micah and you,"

Emily frowned, "I'm sorry, it just happened." _But why is she smiling?_

Kelly laughed, "It's okay. I kind of expected it."

"What? I don't understand," Emily looked genuinely confused.

"You're the reason that Micah and I were on a break. I needed him to figure out what he really wanted."

"I didn't mean for..."

"Emily, it's fine. I think he always had a thing for you since you got here, but thought it was a better idea to be with a fellow resident."

"Oh," Emily didn't really know how to respond.

"I'm a little upset he chose you, but I'd rather him choose what his heart really wants than to wonder if he's thinking about someone else while with me," Kelly paused and smiled, "Just don't hurt him. He's a good guy."

Emily nodded and Dr. Hamata left her standing there lost in thought. _Oh my gosh, what kind of a day is this turning into?! Will is mad at me. Tyra is indifferent. Dr. Hamata is fine with it. _

"Over-thinking again, Owens," Micah said from behind her. She turned to look at him.

"Micah," she was glad to see him. He could see something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to hold her hand, but knew he couldn't since they were walking down a hallway in view of anyone who walked by.

"Its been a long day. I want to talk about it, but not right now."

"Alright, you want to come over my place after work? I'll cook again."

She smiled shyly, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"6:30, bring your appetite, Owens." He grinned and strolled away from her.

The rest of the day went by and Emily was glad to be changing into her street clothes after a 12 hour day. She got to Micah's apartment a few minutes after 6:30 and knocked. He opened the door looking serious, but then broke into a toothy smile.

"You're 3 minutes late," he said as he pulled her into the apartment and kissed her as he shut the door, "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"I wouldn't mind if you did it again," She said while blushing. _He makes me blush every time he kisses me. What am I, a teenager? _

He smiled and gently brought his lips to hers. Placing his right hand on her cheek and his left holding her waist close to his body. He kissed her lightly a few times and then she ran her hands through his hair. At that point, Micah deepened the kisses and pressed her against the door. She let a small moan escape from her throat and he stopped. He leaned his head against the door, breathing heavily, and whispered in her ear. "I should finish cooking dinner." She had her eyes closed still and just nodded as he kissed her cheek and stepped away from her.

She followed him to the kitchen and helped him cook this time. Every time they would accidentally touch each other, it was like electricity shot through her body. She'd never felt that way with anyone, not even Will. They finished cooking and Micah stared in the pan.

"You know, this food reheats really well," He stated and looked over at her. The look he gave her just about made her weak in the knees.

_Oh my God, he's so damn sexy. I can't stand it._

Within seconds, he had her pressed up against the refrigerator. A couple of magnets and whatever papers they were holding up crashed to the floor. He had his hands all over her and his mouth on her neck. She let out another moan and he brought his face to hers and stared into her eyes.

"You want a tour of my bedroom?" His eyes smoldering as he said it. She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

* * *

**Now this part you'll have to imagine for yourself. I don't write lovemaking scenes. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Screams excitedly* I just saw last night's (1/8/2013) episode. Micah broke up with Kelly. I like Kelly, but now he can be with Em!**

* * *

Early, the following morning. Emily woke in a strange room and put her hands over her eyes as the sunlight broke through a slit of the drawn curtains. She felt a warm body next to her stir slightly and then nuzzle up to her. She turned from her side and laid on her back. She smiled as she saw Micah open one of his eyes and look at her. He smiled back and then placed his warm hand on her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear as if speaking too loud would ruin the moment, "You're not on shift today are you?"

"No, are you?" her words came out raspy as he began kissing that spot on her neck that always made her lose control and he knew it. _It's only been two days and he knows how to push my buttons in all the right ways. _

"You've got me all day," he replied between kisses. After they finally got out of bed, they decided to go grab a late breakfast and see an afternoon movie. They had a nice breakfast and were walking to the movie theater when Emily's phone rang. She looked at it and then over to Micah.

"What? Who is it?"

"It's Will," she looked at Micah, who raised his eyebrows in curiosity before answering, "hello,"

She listened for a moment, her face showing surprise and concern. She grabbed Micah's arm. "Will, slow down. Do you want me to come to the hospital? I'll be there in a bit."

"Did something happen to Will?" He asked as he moved in closer to her. She shook her head.

"Cassandra. She was in an accident. Side-swiped by a car while crossing the street. She's in a coma."

Micah hugged her, "I'll go with you. Okay?" She nodded and they headed off to Denver Memorial.

_Cassandra is my arch nemesis, but I'd never wish something like this on her. I hope Will is holding up alright. _

When they reached the hospital, they went up to the ICU floor. Will was pacing the hall as he was not allowed in the room while they did anything medical since he wasn't related to her. He spotted Emily and rushed up to her. He hugged her tight and saw Micah standing behind her. He nodded his head at Micah, but said nothing.

"How is she?" Emily asked as she pulled away.

Will shrugged, "They'll only tell me that she's stable. I wasn't with her when it happened."

Micah looked at him, feeling sympathetic, "I'll see what I can find out,"

"Thank you," Will responded as Micah walked away to see what he could do.

Will turned back to Emily. He eyed her suspiciously and folded his arms over his chest.

"What? You're giving me that look. The 'you don't approve' look."

"Em, are you sure he's right for you?"

She bit her lip and looked at the floor, then back up at Will. _Why is he doing this to me? I'm actually getting over him rejecting me and dating Cassandra. _"Yeah, Will. I really think he is."

Micah returned and had a little more information for Will. He was able to find out that she had a broken leg and had hit her head very hard. She was stable and they weren't sure when she would regain consciousness, but that she had no medical reason not to. Also that her parents were on their way from being out of town.

"Thanks, Dr. Barnes. I appreciate this. It was driving me crazy not knowing." He said as he shook his hand.

"It's not a problem, but you can call me Micah when I'm not working."

Will grinned and nodded his head. He looked at Emily and she saw in his eyes that he approved. _Will and Micah getting along as people and not just as doctors. A girl could get used to this._

* * *

**I think this story has a couple more chapters before I wrap it up. Thanks for the comments! **_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

When everyone gathered for the morning rounds meeting, it was unusually somber. People patted Will's shoulder as he stood quiet and stoic and offered words of encouragement. He wasn't really "there" and honestly Emily didn't think he should be at work.

"Will, you should go home and sleep," Emily stated as she placed a comforting hand on his forearm. Her eyes filled with concern for her friend.

"I'm fine, Em. Thanks." He replied unsmiling and looked towards the floor until he heard Dr. Bandari's footsteps. He raised his head to look at her and she stared at him for a moment, a glint of compassion in her eyes, before quickly looking away to assess the rest of the interns.

"I'm sure many of you have heard that Dr. Kopelson was in an accident yesterday. She is being treated here and we all hope that she recovers soon, but we are doctors and we can't let personal feelings get in the way of our work. If any of you feel like you should take a couple days, please leave now. I don't need you killing patients because you can't focus." As Dr. Bandari said this, she focused on Will.

He stared back at her unperturbed by her statement. After a moment of silence, Dr. Bandari continued the meeting and assigned everyone patients. She put Emily and Will on a case together hoping Emily could keep her friend focused.

After doing a work up on their patient, Will went to follow up on some lab work and Emily went to grab a water bottle from the doctor's lounge. When she entered, Micah was sitting on a sofa with a coffee and a patient's chart. No one was in the room, so she went and sat with him.

"Hi," he smiled and looked around before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "how's Will?"

"He's distant," she frowned and took a sip of her water, "I don't think he's slept and he doesn't want to go home."

"Do you think he's a danger to his patients?" Micah sat up straighter now and stared right into her eyes.

"I...I honestly don't know," Just as she said this, her pager went off. She looked down at it and her eyes got wide. "I have to go." She immediately got up and ran out of the room. Micah was alarmed by her reaction and ran after her. When they reached the patient's room, a nurse and Will were administering medication to counteract the patient's severe allergic reaction to penicillin.

"Will, what happened?" Emily questioned him as they all walked into the hall after the incident.

"I don't know." Will looked terrified and he ran his hand through his blond tousled hair.

Micah looked angry and then he turned towards Will and tried to hold his temper, "Go home now, Dr. Collins. Your patient could have died because of your mistake. You're not focused."

Will looked at him as if to protest, but he saw the death stare Micah was giving him and he finally nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right, Dr. Barnes. I need to go see Cassandra and go home. I'm no good to any patient right now."

He turned and gave Emily an "I'm sorry, I screwed up" look and walked away. She almost went after him, but Micah grabbed her wrist.

"He needs to be alone. He'll be okay. Trust me."

"I know." She responded as she slid her wrist from him and gave his hand a light squeeze before releasing it.

"Want to grab a bite after work?" Micah smiled as he changed the subject. She mirrored his smile and nodded. "Okay, good. I'll see you later."

After Micah left, Emily went to check on a couple patients she was assigned to in the ER. _I wonder if Will is doing okay. Maybe I'll stop by Cassandra's room on my last break. _

Emily went to Cassandra's room, but Cassandra's parents had convinced Will to go home and sleep as long as they promised to call him if anything changed. Emily was glad they did because he really needed the rest. Emily convinced the Kopelsons to go grab something to eat in the cafeteria and she would stay with Cassandra until they got back. They reluctantly agreed. Emily stood at the end of Cassandra's hospital bed with her arms folded across her chest.

"You know Cassandra, Will and your parents are having a hard time with this. You should pull yourself together and wake up." Emily felt a little ridiculous talking aloud in a room with a coma patient, "They need you."

She saw the Kopelsons coming back with food and turned to greet them in the hall when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She swore she saw Cassandra's hand twitch. _Did she just move?_ She went around the bed and grabbed her hand. "Cassandra?" She first felt a light squeeze and then, Cassandra's eyes fluttered open.

"Pits?" She whispered from weakness, "What happened?"

Emily smiled, "Your parents will fill you in. I'll go get your doctor."

Cassandra nodded as her parents rushed in with tears in their eyes. She saw her dad pull out his cell phone to call Will and other family members. Emily found the attending doctor quickly and relayed the information. She went to go find Micah and found him on the roof lounging for a few minutes. He stood up when she opened the door. She had a huge grin on her face and he couldn't help but grin as well.

"Cassandra is awake." She said as she walked up to him. He immediately pulled her into an celebratory embrace. _Maybe everything will be good now. _


	8. A Quick Note

**OMG! OMG! I just finished tonight's episode. I'm sorry I don't have an update yet, but I was literally jumping around and cheering in the last 2 minutes of the episode. I just had to post something here. OMG! :)**


	9. A Quick Note 2

Alright, I know. This is not an update. The next one will be the last chapter.

So! Last night's devastating finale episode. It just broke my freaking shipper heart! After reading Jennie Urman's tweets though, let it be known Emicah shippers that there was always hope! Jennie said that Emily gets Will out of her system after that, but that Micah pulls away and she has to win him back. She eventually tells Will that she picks Micah and Will pulls away as well. She also has to win him back as a friend. In the last episode, Emily and Micah would be kissing and Micah would have gotten a text that his mother died. Then, Season 2 would have been probably Joyce's funeral in the first episode.

In my new story, I'm going to start off where episode 13 left off.


End file.
